Por culpa de una apuesta
by sora-121
Summary: Fred hace una apuesta con su hermano y Hermione hace una apuesta con Luna...¿Como podra afectar estas dos apuestas a estas dos personas?...FredxHermione.Transcurre en el 5º libro.
1. Acepto la Apuesta

**Por culpa de una apuesta**

**1º Capitulo**

**Acepto la apuesta.**

Era un día mas en Hogwarts, Fred y George Weasley caminaban sonrientes entre los pasillos de dicho colegio, saludando a los chicos, guiñándole el ojo a las chicas y dedicándoles sonrisas a todas las que habían salido alguna vez con ellos.

-No puedo creer que se crean unos dioses- susurro Hermione a Luna que miraba entretenida a los gemelos.

-Para mí si que lo son-

-Luna, despierta- dijo la castaña pasando su mano por los ojos de la rubia.

-Oh, si, perdona, Herms- dijo la joven mirando sonriente a su amiga.

-No puedo creer que te gusten ese par de inútiles-

-No me gustan- dijo la rubia siguiendo a su amiga que se dirigía al gran comedor.

-No, simplemente babeas por ellos-

-No es así, Herms-

-Luna, no pasa nada-dijo la joven castaña sonriendo a su amiga.

-Da igual, algún día tú también caerás, sucumbirás a sus encantos y vendrás a mi suspirando por ellos- dijo la joven rubia como si nada.

-Eso nunca pasara-

-Yo creo que si-

-¿Que te apuestas?- dijo la joven castaña mirando desafiante a la rubia de ojos soñadores.

-¿Apuesta?, ¿Quién ha hablado de apuesta?-

-Venga, apuéstate algo, seguro que la gano-

-Esta bien, apuesto…que te enamoraras de uno de los gemelos Weasley en menos de tres meses, si yo gano…espera….ah, si….si yo gano, deberás venir todo un mes a cazar Pmistong conmigo al bosque prohibido-

-Bien- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos sabiendo que los Pmistong ni siquiera existían- y si gano yo… tendrás que declararte a uno de los gemelos-

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Luna asombrada.

-¿Aceptas la apuesta?- dijo Hermione tendiéndole la mano.

Luna la miro dudosa y luego cogió suavemente la mano de Herms.

-La acepto-

Hermione sonrió triunfante, no iba a perder esa apuesta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred y George iban caminando por el gran comedor, cuando una joven se interpone en su camino y sonríe de forma coqueta.

-Hola Fred- dijo la joven tocándose el pelo.

-Hola…eh… ¿Sarah?- dijo el joven dudoso.

-Mary- corrigió la joven sin perder la sonrisa.

-Eso, Mary… ¿Y Querías algo?- preguntó el joven haciéndose el interesante.

-Si, bueno, veras…que te parece…si esta noche, quedamos…tu…yo…- empezó la joven tocando suavemente el pecho del joven con un dedo.

-Me parece muy buena idea- dijo el joven al oído de Mary.

-Entonces te espero…a las 11, en el baño de prefectos- dijo la joven guiñándole un ojo a Fred y marchándose de nuevo.

-¿Eso que ha sido?- preguntó dudoso George.

-Una chica-

-Ya, idiota, pero como te ha venido…tan directa-

-Normal, ninguna chica se me resiste- dijo Fred sentándose siendo imitado por su hermano.

-Yo creo que si-

-Pues no-

-Oh, si, hay una chica que no se fijaría en ti en la vida- dijo George sonriendo.

-George, somos los gemelos Weasley…- dijo Fred como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-¿Te apuestas algo?-

-Esta bien- dijo Fred mirando a su hermano harto de que dudara de sus capacidades a la hora de ligar- ¿Qué te apuestas?-

-Bien, si consigues enamorar a la chica que yo diga en menos de dos meses…te haré todo los deberes, favores e incluso algún examen-

-Pero…- dijo Fred esperando.

-Pero…si no lo consigues…deberás estar todo un mes…sin sexo- dijo George sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Fred como si le hubieran dado la peor de las noticias-

-¿Lo aceptas?, o ¿eres un gallina?-

Fred miro malamente a su hermano, luego cogió su mano con fuerza y hablo.

-Yo no soy ningún gallina-

-Aja, no dirás lo mismo cuando te diga a la chica que tendrás que seducir-

Fred miro curioso a su hermano y sintió un escalofrió al ver la sonrisa tan malévola que ponía este.

-¿Quién es?-

-Ella- dijo George señalando a una joven castaña que entraba en ese instante al gran comedor- Hermione Granger-

Fred trago saliva sonoramente y un único pensamiento corrió por su mente, "…no tendré sexo durante un mes, ¡¡Auxilio!!

Continuara…

**Notas De Autor**

Bueno, aquí estoy empezando un nuevo fic de Harry Potter, por si alguien no ha leído el resumen **esta** **historia transcurre en el 5º Curso.**

Además esta claro que será un **FredxHermione.**

Sin más que decir.

Dejen Reviews!!


	2. Alejate Weasley!

Por culpa de una apuesta

2º capitulo

¡Aléjate Weasley!

-¿Qué te ocurre, Fred?- pregunte George sonriente viendo la cara de su hermano.

-Nada-

-Oh, ya lo se, no serás capaz de ligártela-

-Eso es lo que tú crees, hermano- dijo el joven pelirrojo comenzando a comer.

-No lo creo, lo se- dijo George- creo que deberías aprovechar esto dos meses…-

-No voy a perder la apuesta, tenlo claro- dijo Fred dando por terminada la conversación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos hacia su siguiente clase, llegaba cinco minutos tarde a causa de unos niños de primero que estaban haciendo travesuras.

-Hola, castaña-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hermione viendo a uno de los gemelos Weasley- Eres…-

-Vaya, me duele que no me reconozcas-

-¿Por qué debería de saber cual eres de los dos?, que yo sepa apenas hablamos…-

-Pero todo puede cambiar, claro si tu quieres- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a Hermione.

-No-

-¿No que?-

-No me interesa que cambie, estoy bien así-

-Pues yo no, veras, Hermione…- dijo Fred intentando poner su voz mas seductora.

-Lo siento pelirrojo, pero tengo clase y voy tarde, chao- dijo Hermione antes de volver a su paso acelerado hacia el aula de encantamientos.

Fred la miro molesto, esto iba a ser muy difícil…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Luna, has hecho trampa- dijo Hermione furiosa en cuanto vio a la rubia a la hora de la cena.

-¿Trampa?-

-Si, le has dicho a los gemelos de nuestra apuesta-

-Yo no he hablado con los gemelos- dijo Luna confusa- o eso creo…-

-Yo creo que si, por que una de ellos ha estado flirteando conmigo-

-Que no Herms, he estado todo el día en clases y no los he visto- dijo Luna- ¿Uno de los gemelos ha intentado ligar contigo?-

-Aja, y no se por que- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos resignada.

-No sabes la suerte que tienes-

-Oh, si, un chico babeando por ti…-

-Herms, no son unos chicos cualquiera… son Los Gemelos Weasley-

-¿Y?-

-Nada, nunca lo entenderías- dijo Luna con ojos soñadores.

-Si, posiblemente no entendería que le veis a ese par de pelirrojos que se pasan todo el maldito día gastando bromas-

-Herms, deberías despejar tu mente…estas muy estresada-

-No estoy estresada-

-Hola castaña-

-No, de nuevo tu- Susurro Hermione mirando al gemelo que tenia delante.

-Hola Fred- dijo Luna sonriente.

-¿Cómo sabes que es Fred?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-Es un secreto- le susurro Luna antes de marcharse.

-Así, que eres Fred…-

-Si, ¿Sorprendida? ¿Decepcionada?- dijo el pelirrojo divertido.

-No, impasible seria la palabra correcta.

-Vamos, Hermione, juntos podías pasar muy buenos ratos-

-Ni hablar-

-¿Sabes? Tienes la mente muy cerrada- dijo Fred pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica- Deberías ser mas abierta-

-Ya soy abierta-

-Vamos, seamos sinceros, seguro que nunca has hecho un trío- dijo Fred sonriente.

-¡Aléjate, Weasley!- dijo Hermione separándose de golpe del joven pelirrojo, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Venga, Herms, tampoco es para que te pongas así, muchas chicas mueren por estar en tu lugar-

-Pues mala suerte para ellas- dijo Hermione alejándose un poco más.

-Dime la verdad, ¿a que me deseas?- dijo Fred poniendo una sonrisa coqueta

-Si, te deseo a cien metros de mí, ahora mismo- dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar pero la mano de Fred la detuvo de un golpe seco.

-Yo creo que no es verdad del todo- dijo el joven muy cerca de la chica.

-Te cuento hasta tres, si no me has soltado en ese tiempo, te lanzare una maldición imperdonable…no me importa ir a Azkaban- dijo Hermione seriamente.

Fred sonrió al ver lo dicho por la joven y espero a que comenzara a contar…

-Uno…-

Hermione lo miraba seriamente mientras el joven pelirrojo no aflojo el agarre.

-Dos…-

Nada, Fred seguía impasible y Hermione comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Tres…-

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera coger su varita, Fred la comenzó a besar, con fuerza, haciendo que Hermione comenzara a golpear su pecho, hasta como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, mordió fuertemente el labio del pelirrojo, haciendo que se separara de golpe.

-Auch-

-Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte, Weasley- dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a entrar al Gran Comedor.

Fred por su parte se toco suavemente el labio inferior y vio un poco de sangre en sus dedos, Hermione era una leona y ahora mas que nunca, quería ganar esa apuesta…

Continuara…

**Weno… Un capitulo un poco corto, pero algo es algo.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado!!**

**Por cierto, Gracias a todos los reviews que me habeis dejado!**

**Mil Gracias!!**


End file.
